


Cluttered (transl.)

by x_jeanne_x



Series: Jeanny's Translations [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: A Day in the Life of the Turks, Gen, Reno being Reno, Work
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_jeanne_x/pseuds/x_jeanne_x
Summary: Wie immer ist Reno der einzige im Büro, der Memos nicht liest.





	Cluttered (transl.)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cluttered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152256) by [x_jeanne_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_jeanne_x/pseuds/x_jeanne_x). 



> Übersetzung eines kleinen Prompts für eine Writing Challenge. Die eigenen englischen Werke zu übersetzen fühlt sich irgendwie seltsam an.

“Reno!” donnerte Tseng, als er einen Blick auf Renos Schreibtisch geworfen hatte, und ließ damit das ganze Büro erst einmal kollektiv zusammenzucken, bevor er verwunderte Blicke erntete. Als er keine Reaktion bekam und sein rothaariger Mitarbeiter im Raum auch nicht auffindbar war, sah er zu Rude, welcher seinen Schreibtisch gegenüber dem von Reno hatte und völlig vertieft in seinen Missionsbericht war. “Wie kann es sein, dass dieser Nichtsnutz _nie_ an seinem Schreibtisch ist?”  
Rude zuckte nur mit den Schultern. “Raucherpause, Sir,” antwortete er, nachdem er seinen Blick vom Bildschirm gelöst und aufgesehen hatte. “Die wie vielte ist das heute schon?” fragte Tseng, wartete jedoch nicht auf eine Antwort, als er Reno lässig ins Büro zurück schlendern sah. “He Chef, was geht ab?” rief dieser aus. Der Abteilungsleiter verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Verärgert sah er zuerst bedeutungsvoll auf Renos Tisch, dann zu dem jüngeren Turk. “Spar’ dir das, Reno. Kannst du mir sagen, was das soll? Warum sieht dein Schreibtisch noch immer aus, als wäre eine Herde Chocobos darüber gelaufen?”  
Reno neigte den Kopf. “Mein Tisch sieht aus wie immer,” erklärte er seinem Chef und ließ sich in seinen Stuhl plumpsen. “Was is’ also das Problem?”  
“Du bist das Problem, Reno!” schnauzte Tseng ihn an. “Gestern habe ich an jeden ein Memo geschickt, dass Heidegger heute mit Gästen vorbeikommt. Für unser Image ist es unerlässlich, dass unsere Büroräume präsentabel aussehen. Und das tun sie mittlerweile - außer deinem Arbeitsplatz und du selbst - wie könnte es auch anders sein? Du bist eine Schande für unsere Abteilung, Reno.” Mit diesen Worten gab Tseng Reno einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. “Ich will deinen Tisch in dreißig Minuten sauber sehen. Und bei Minerva, putz dir diese Zigarettenasche vom Anzug und trage ihn wenigstens einmal so, wie es sich gehört.”  
“Aber Chef, ich…” wollte der Rothaarige schon mit einer offensichtlichen Ausrede beginnen, überlegte es sich dann aber doch anders und verspannte sich ein wenig, als er Tsengs kalten Blick bemerkte. “Jetzt!” brüllte dieser ihn an, woraufhin Reno mit einem “Ja, Sir!” aufsprang und davon eilte, um alles zu erledigen.


End file.
